


are you alright?

by writingformostfandoms



Series: Supernatural smut, fluff and other stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformostfandoms/pseuds/writingformostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused teenager Dean. Trying to deal with his dad and everything going on with that, but also with tracking care of Sammy and all his stuff. The they move to a new place and deans new gym coach notices like belt marks or something when Dean leans over or something. So something like that maybe? Dean hurt kinda stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you alright?

An abused teenager Dean. Trying to deal with his dad and everything going on with that, but also with tracking care of Sammy and all his stuff. The they move to a new place and deans new gym coach notices like belt marks or something when Dean leans over or something. So something like that maybe? Dean hurt kinda stuff,

 

Dean looked up at the clock and pulled his backpack up onto one of his shoulders. He winced once the strap landed ontop of his cut and bruised shoulder. His father hit him again last night along with a few cuts as well. He heard the chime of the bell and he stood up running out of the room and heading to the other side of the school for gym. All he did last night was take the fall for Sam. His brother had accidentley broke the salt barrier around the house right before his father had gotten home. His eyes moved around the gymnasium before running to the locker room. He had a good three minutes before the rest of the kids came into the locker room. Opening his locker, he grabbed his gym clothes and stripped down to his boxers. His shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs were black and purple. it looked like he was covered in poka dots and he pulled on the shorts that lucky ended at his knees and them his shirt. He heard the door open and shot up only to seeing the rest of the class enter. He quickly closed his locker before walkingg back out into the gym. Once the entire class was fulling dressed they moved outside and out onto the field. Dean looked over at his coach and saw him holding a olive green bag. 'oh god please no' he thought knowing what was inside the bag. Red firm large dogeballs. His eyes moved over to the rest of his class. most of the class hated him or his brother for a unknown reason which meant no matter what team he was on he was going to be in more pain and proably bruised all over his body. The class gathered up as the coach called up two students to be captains. As usual he was picked last and moved into the back of his group. "annnnnnd dodgeball!!" the coach yelled as everyone ran to get a ball. He tried to stand behind people but they moved and left him open to get pumbled by the other team. He watched as most of his own team started to get out. one by one they were hit. it was like they wanted to get out. He noticed that only five were left on his team. He looked at the other team seeing their smirks and grins with a gleam of evil in their eyes. they all turned to him and threw all the balls staight at him. Hefelt them hit his sides and stomach one by one till all the balls surronded him. he let out a groan as the coach blew his whistle. "Everyone inside and give me laps around the gym!!" he looked up at his coach before trying to stand. "its ok ill hellp" he said wrapping hiarm under Deans and lifting him up. "lets get you to the nurses office, shell call your father to come and pick you up" he said as Deans eyes widened. "no no ill be ok. its not like I got a brokenbone." he said as they walked into the gym. "come on I know your a man but its ok to let people know that youre hur" the coach said. they both walked to the locker room "now lets get you into your regular clothes." he turned Dean around and slowly pulled up his shirt. what the coach saw was something he didnt expect. the young boy was bruised everywhere. taking a step back he looked at the childs face only to see it was turned away "Dean...who did this to you?" he bit his lip and stayed silent. The coach got down looking at the bruises. "Dean please tell me" "m-my father....I-I was on-nly protecting m-my brother.." he said in a low voice. The coach sighed and handed him his clothes. "change while I go and take care of some stuff" he said before going to the office and picking up the phone. That day after school there was a car in black that both Dean and Sam climbed into. The men in the car told them that their father wasnt going to be around them for two years because he was going to be reformed so he didn't hit his children again, and that they were going to stay in a foster home. Both of the boys smiled and hugged the men happy that their father wasn't going to touch them again

//hello. if you want more stories like this or from a different fandom go to my prompt book thing ok bye!


End file.
